


Extra Credit

by person_over_here_16



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Desk Sex, From Sex to Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Seth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_over_here_16/pseuds/person_over_here_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branson alerts Will that he's failing class. However, he says he has a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex-tra Credit

"Hey, Will, wanna hang out after school today? Emma, Riley and Brooke are coming over." Nina asked as her and her friends walked into Mr. Branson's class. Will took his seat between Nina and Jake, behind Emma. Will was about to answer but Jake interrupted. "Sorry, Nina. We have basketball practice." He said.

Nina pouted, huffing as she looked forward. Mr. Branson sat at his desk, looking to the group of teens. "Will, I'm gonna have to see you today after class." Mr. Branson said to him. Will frowned. "But, Mr. B., I have basketball practice." He replied. Mr. Branson shook his head. "Sorry, Will, this is urgent. I'll e-mail your coach." He stated before typing on his computer. Jake and Will both groaned, Jake cursing under his breath. Riley turned to him. "What do you think he wants to speak to you about?" She questioned. Will shrugged, looking to the front of the room as the bell rang.

Will tried his best to pay attention but he was distracted by the fact that Branson wanted to see him. Was he in trouble? Did someone find out about the camera deal with Nina, Tyler and Jake? Damn it, it was probably something bad.

The bell for the end of the day rang, the class standing and leaving the room. Will stayed in his seat for a minute before huffing and standing up. His heart rate sped up as he stepped closer to Branson's desk. Mr. Branson looked up at him and tapped the chair next to him. "Please, sit down, Will." He said simply. Will circled the desk and sat down. Branson pointed on his computer.

"You are failing my class." He stated. "You are also on the brink of failing your science class. You have to raise your grade in one of them or your coach will have no choice but to hold you on the sidelines until your grades go up."

Will stared at Branson in shock. "What? You're kidding." He said. Branson shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Will." He said. Will looked at Mr. Branson. "What can I do?" He asked him. Branson continued staring at the screen. He clicked his tongue and looked to Will apologetically. "I'm sorry, Will."

Will's head dropped into his hands. Damn it all! He knew his parents would kill him. Branson grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Will. Come on, please. I'm sure we'll think of something for you." He said. Will looked up at his teacher. "Like what?" He questioned. Mr. Branson's eyes looked over Will and his other hand dropped onto Will's knee. Will gasped, staring at his teacher's hand. Branson's hand began traveling up his leg. "Don't worry, Will. I can raise your grade and you can get off. Think about it. Plus, when was the last time Emma has ever put out?" He asked.

Will let out a light moan as Branson's fingers brushed over his crotch. Will shook his head. "N-No! Mr. Branson, please... this isn't right." Will pleaded. Branson stared into Will's eyes, taking his hand off the teen. "I'm sorry... You're right, Will. Damn, what am I thinking? You're my student and you're straight." He said, turning to his screen. "You-You should go to practice." Branson stammered. "I'll look for some extra credit."

With that, Will thanked him softly before grabbing his bag and walking out into the hall. He stopped to think about what Branson said. Emma hasn't put out in a while and he could use this stuff. Besides, it's just some experimenting. Mr. Branson would raise his grade, too. What's the worst that would happen, he'd fall in love with his male teacher? Will turned around and entered the room again.

Branson turned to him, standing. "Will, shouldn't you be going to practice?" Branson asked. Will dropped his bag and walked to Mr. Branson. "Screw practice." He muttered before pressing his lips against Branson's softly. Branson closed his eyes, grabbing Will's waist. The two began making out, moaning as their hands went through each other's hair. Branson grunted, pulling back. "Wait," He said. "This is wrong. You said so yourself."

Shaking his head, Will pecked Branson's lips. "No. I don't care anymore. I want this." He whispered. Branson gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to force you into something." He said with concern. Will reached his hand to Branson's khakis, his hand grabbing his teacher's crotch. Branson's eyes went wide. "Trust me, Mr. Branson."

"P-Please... Call me S-Seth." He replied shakily. Will smiled, slamming their lips together again. Will untucked his teacher's button up shirt, beginning to pop the buttons one by one. Branson slid the shirt off his arms and tossed it, his tie still on. Will smirked and grabbed the tie, pulling his teacher close to him for another kiss. Branson's hands went to his waist, lifting Will's shirt up above his head and tossing it. Branson looked to Will's jeans and smirked. "So much for straight." He said, pointing to his erection. Will blushed, chuckling. "Trust me, it is." He replied seductively.

Seth turned Will around, his back facing the desk. "Grab the desk, Will." Seth said as he got on his knees, unbuttoning Will's pants and pulling the zipper down. Will grabbed the desk as Branson pulled his briefs down, revealing his hard member. Tossing the clothes to the side, Branson smirked at the teen. "Pretty nice size, Belmont." He said as he slowly stroked it. Will nodded with a smirk, when he gasped as Seth's mouth wrapped around his head. Seth went down Will's dick, taking it completely.

Will moaned, his head falling back. Seth continued bobbing his head up and down his shaft to Will's appreciation. Will was in heaven. Suddenly, Will mumbled some words he never thought he'd say. _Ever_.

"Fuck me, Seth."

Seth stopped, taking his mouth off of the teen's dick. "Did you really just say that?" He asked, standing up as Will nodded rapidly. "Will, that's not exactly painless, you know that." Will nodded again. He looked into his teacher's brown eyes. "Please, Mr. Branson. I want you to so badly." He begged. Seth huffed, shaking his head with a smile. He grabbed Will's ass and nodded. "I hope you're ready."

Seth took his pants and boxers off, Will staring in awe at Seth's thick cock. Seth pulled Will in for a deep kiss, their lips moving in sync. They moaned into it as Seth lifted Will onto the desk. He made Will lay down, taking a couple objects from his desk drawer: A condom and lube. Seth grabbed Will's legs, placing them over his shoulder. He then lubed up three of his fingers. "Alright, Will, this part is a big painful at first. Just look at me, okay?"

Will stared into Seth's soothing brown eyes as he felt a finger enter his entrance. He flinched, his breather hitching. "Shh. It's okay, babe." Seth whispered. Seth inserted a second finger, Will moaning as a tear started dripping down his cheek. As Seth's fingers scissored his entrance, he lifted his other hand and wiped his tear away. "It's okay, we're almost there." He whispered. He inserted his final finger and slowly pushed them in and out. Will moaned as he pulled his fingers out and put on the condom, slicking it with lube. Will took a deep breathe when he felt the pain in his ass.

He let out a shout, Branson placing his hand over his mouth. "I should've warned you, I'm sorry." He whispered. He then undid the tie around his neck. "Bite down." He said to Will. Will bit the tie, Branson looping it over his head twice and tying it. "Just to be sure." Seth whispered before grabbing his belt and strapping Will's hands together. Seth winked at him as he pushed into him more. Will's eyes clenched shut, his teeth biting the tie. "This is going to hurt for a few minutes." He said.

Seth thrusted in and out. Will panted, moaning in pain as he shook. However, after a few minutes, it felt better. Will's muffled moans made Branson smile and he picked up the pace slightly. He then reached for Will's dick, stroking it.

The two were sweating messes, Seth stroking and fucking Will quickly. "C'mon, Will. We're almost there. COME ON." He panted heavily. Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. "Come on, Will. Cum for me." Seth panted. Will groaned as he came, spurting out onto his stomach and Seth's hand as he slowed his stroking rate.

Seth then pulled out of Will, hissing and he pulled the condom off and stroked himself rapidly. He let out a cry of relief as he came on Will's stomach. He fell over Will, who wrapped his bound arms over Seth's neck. Seth undid the tie around his mouth and the two chuckled before kissing. "That was great." Will whispered, voice breaking. Seth wiped another tear off his cheek. "You're not hurt, are you?" He asked. Will shook his head, still smiling. Seth undid the belt and the two stood, cleaning themselves off.

As they got dressed, Branson smiled at Will. "I guess I'll be raising your grade then." He said. Will grabbed his bag, grinning. "Thank you, Mr. B." He said before walking off. However, it was more of a limp. Seth chuckled as the boy left but came back in. He grabbed Seth's cheek and slammed his lips against his teacher's.

Will pulled away, the two of them smiling, staring at one an others eyes. "Bye, Seth." He whispered. Seth grabbed Will's hand. "Bye, Will." He said as Will walked away, his hands sliding out. Seth's smile faded as the door shut. "...I love you." He whispered weakly before sighing and heading to his desk.

Will walked away from the door, looking back at it. "I love you, Seth. See you tomorrow." He whispered.

~~~

"Damn, you pulled a muscle?" Jake asked. Will nodded as the two walked, or limped in Will's case, to Mr. Branson's. "Yeah. I worked with Mr. B and then when I was walking to the gym, the janitor left a wet floor without a sign and I fell."

Jake sighed. "Will it heal soon?" He questioned. Will nodded. "Yeah. I can't go to practice, but by the game on Friday, I'll be ready to play." He said as they walked into class. Nina smiled at Will. "Hey, Will, I hear you can't go to practice. Wanna come by my place?" She asked. Will shook his head. "Sorry, Nina. My mom wants me home after school."

Nina lightly growled, obviously pissed off. Mr. Branson stepped to the front of class. "Will, I need to see you again after class."

"He can't, Mr. Branson, his mom wants him home." Nina interrupted. Mr. Branson raised an eyebrow to her. "Well, I'm sure his mom won't mind if it has to do with grades, Miss Patterson." He said before turning to Will. "So, you coming today?"

Will nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. B." He replied. As everyone else went back to talking or to their phones, Seth winked at Will, making him blush. When the bell rang, everyone left the room and Will stood. He walked up to Seth's desk as Seth stood, closing the door. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Branson?" Will said with fake concern, smirking. Seth chuckled as he undid his belt, walking behind Will. "Will, I've noticed your grades have been dropping." He said as he pulled Will's arms behind his back and bound them together tightly with the belt. "I think you need to be punished." With that, Seth shoved Will's chest onto the desk, making him bend over it. He held his head against the wood. "Oh, yes, Mr. Branson. I deserve to be punished." He moaned as he felt Seth's hard on through his tight jeans.

Seth bent to him, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, your head won't be able to process what's even happening." He whispered seductively. Will lifted his head off the table. "Bring it, Mr. B."

"Please." Seth said, pecking his lips. "Call me Seth."


	2. Victory Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Will wins the basketball game, Seth decides to meet him in the locker room to 'congratulate' him.

The team cheered as Will threw the ball into the hoop, getting the final point and winning the game. The fans screamed, clapping as the team surrounded Will. Jake put an arm around Will. "Dude, if Emma hasn't had sex with you in a while, she will now." He whispered. Will looked to see Emma on the bleachers, clapping and smiling for Will. He smiled back.

 _If only I wanted to have sex with Emma,_ He thought to himself. He looked to the left and smiled. Seth Branson stood next to the bleachers, grinning at Will. As the team went into the locker room, Will went to his locker and looked at his phone. Seth texted him. _You looked sexy out there. Couldn't take my eyes off you._ Will felt his cheeks burn up as he blushed.

The other guys ended up leaving very quickly after showers. Jake approached Will with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Hey, man, you wanna come over? We can watch a few movies, talk about chicks." He asked, chuckling and nudging Will for the last part. Will laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, bro. I might try to get with Emma tonight." He said. Jake nodded, lightly punching his arm. "Nice, man. Good luck, bud."

Jake walked to his locker, changing into his clothes before leaving. Will put his shirt and shorts in his bag, standing in his boxers before grabbing his towel. Coach walked around the locker room, seeing him. "Belmont, I thought you would've left with the others." He said to Will. Will looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry, Coach. I got distracted texting Emma." He explained, putting his phone in his locker.

"Oh, Emma. The pretty girl you've been dating?" Coach asked. Will nodded. "Hopefully she'll congratulate you, if you know what I mean."

Will chuckled. He was imagining victory sex, but not from Emma. Seth shoving him on the bed, kissing him roughly with his rough hands going down to his pants. Coach looked away from Will, uncomfortable with what he saw. "Uhmm, Belmont?" He asked, making Will snap out of it. "I'll leave you alone, I'll lock up tomorrow. You can take care of your... problem." Will scrunched his face up before looking down to see his erection in his boxers. He gasped, looking back to the coach. "Thank you, Coach." He said as he moved his hands to cover it.

Coach walked out of the locker room as Will dropped his boxers, grabbing his towel and walking to the showers. He closed the curtain and turned the water on, washing the sweat off him. His hand then wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking as his eyes closed. He imagined Branson sucking him off, his other hand going over his abs.

"Mmm... Seth..." He moaned.

"Nice to know you're thinking of me, Will."

He gasped, eyes snapping open and turning to the curtain. Seth was holding it open, smirking as he looked over Will's body. He then took off his shirt and threw it to the side, doing the same with his pants. He stepped into the shower, naked body pressing against Will's as they connected their lips. Will pulled back. "Wait... Are you sure everyone's gone?"

"I was waiting for you in the parking lot. Coach was the last car and I watched him drive away. We can make as much noise as we want this time." He said seductively. Will smiled before draping his arms over Seth's neck as they pressed their lips together for another kiss. Seth pinned Will against the wall, both of them moaning as their hands explored each other. Seth's hand grabbed Will's dick, making the teen moan loudly. Seth stared Will in the eye as he slowly stroked, Will groaning, biting his lip as he wanted Seth to fuck him senseless.

Seth continued stroking and leaned to Will's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you against the wall?" He whispered seductively. Will nodded. "Do you... Do you have a-AH... a condom?" He asked as Seth squeezed his cock with a smile. He let go, taking the condom from his pants and opening it, putting the rubber on. Will put his arms on Seth's shoulders. "I can hold you. Wrap your legs around my waist." Seth whispered. Will did as he was told, Seth gripping his butt.

Seth aligned himself with Will's entrance before slowly pushing in. Will moaned as Seth was completely inside him. Seth pushed Will's back against the wall as he began to thrust into the teen. Will gritted his teeth as Seth fucked him, his nails digging into Seth's back.

Their moans echoed off the walls, Will's forehead against Branson's. "You're so fucking good at this." He whispered before kissing his teacher again. Their lips moved with their bodies, Seth reaching for Will's cock. Their pace picked up, Seth's thrusts becoming harder and harder. "Fuck, Seth, I'm close." Will moaned loudly. Seth nodded, running a hand over Will's face. "Me too, babe. Come on!"

Will pressed their lips together again, making out with him ferociously. "I love you so much, Seth." Will moaned into the kiss. Seth smiled. "I love you, too, Will."

Seth thrusted a few more times before both of them cried out, Will cumming on them both, which washed down with the water, and Seth cumming inside Will and the condom. Seth pulled out and lowered Will down, the two kissing immediately. "I meant what I said." Will whispered.

"So did I." Seth said. Will smiled. The two washed each other off before leaving the shower. Will didn't grab his towel, they just sat on the benches naked and waited to dry. "So, Seth, was I the only guy you were going to try having sex with?" Will asked. Seth shook his head. "No. After you, I was planning on trying to get Jake. Then I was going to get that new boy, Kieran. Also, that Noah boy, but he was gonna be tricky."

Will hummed and nodded. "Well, Jake's got a pretty nice dick. And that Kieran kid does look pretty hot. I would love to have sex with either of them." He said. Seth laughed as he nodded. He then looked to his student. "What does this mean?" He asked. "We both confessed our love, so... Now what?" Will looked at Seth and thought for a minute. He then smirked and grabbed Seth's hand in his. "I think I'm ready for my first boyfriend." Will said.

Seth smiled but then frowned. "Will... What about Emma?" He asked. Will's smile dropped, too. He shrugged. "I'll tell her it isn't working out."

The two eventually stood and got dressed. Will grabbed his phone and they walked to the parking lot, getting into Seth's car. Will then stopped Seth from starting the car before calling his mom. "Hey, Mom, I'm staying with Jake tonight, okay?" He said before hanging up.

"So you want me to drive you to Jake's?" He asked. Will shook his head. "I want you to drive me to your house," Will said before dropping his hand onto Seth's bulge. "And I want you to fuck me all night long." Seth chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, and I want to thank you for that excellent time in there." Will said before unzipping Seth's pants and lowering his head. Let's just say they had a lot of fun that night.


	3. Shake 'n' Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds out about Will and Seth's relationship, but reacts differently than Will expects.

It was Friday morning and Will had slept at Seth's house. Seth, who was in his boxers, walked back in his room to see Will still sleeping. He smiled, chuckling as he walked to the teen and looked at his sleeping face. "Will, come on." He said, earning a groan from Will. "Come on, we have an hour to be on the road, get up."

"I don't want to." Will moaned, shaking his head and turning over. "Call in sick, we can spend the day together."

Seth laughed and shook his head, patting Will's arm. "No, we have to go." Seth said. Will turned over and faced him, pouting. "I don't want to." He mumbled. Seth noticed Will had a boner and it was poking against the sheets. Seth grinned and nodded, getting closer to the teen. "I know what you need to get up." He whispered seductively.

Before Will could speak, Seth's hand shot under the covers, gripping Will's hard on. Will moaned as Seth began stroking the boy. Seth sat on the bed next to Will, quickening his pace. Will glared at Seth, who smirked at him. Seth began pumping his cock faster, Will moaning and panting, barely able to breathe. He let out a loud moan as he came on the sheets and Seth's hand.

"Sorry about the sheets." Will said while blushing. Seth pulled his hand out, looking at the cum on his fingers. He then looked at Will. "They were dirty anyway." He said, winking at the teen. Will's mouth was gaping as Seth put his thumb in his mouth, sucking the cum off. He then licked his other fingers and stood. "Oh, look. You're hard again." He said with a smirk, patting Will's cock. "You take care of that and get dressed." Seth said as he left the room, leaving Will to himself.

~~~

On the ride to school, Will stopped Seth, having him pull over at an empty gas station. Seth got out and started pumping the gas, sitting in the car with will as the gas filled. Will looked at Seth with a smirk. Seth noticed and laughed. "What?"

"I can't believe how beautiful you are." Will said lightly. Seth pecked his lips when Will's hand landed directly on his dick. Seth's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Will, not now." Will quickly undid Seth's belt, untucked his shirt and undid his teacher's pants, stuffing his hand in his boxers. Seth moaned as the teen began pumping him. "Wi- Ooooh.... God... Will!"

"Mr. Branson, you didn't bring a spare pair of pants, did you?" Will asked with feign surprise. Seth glared at him. "You know I didn't, Will, don't do this." He pleaded as the boy kept stroking him. Will snickered and kept giving the man a hand job in his pants. "Oh, please, Seth, we both know you don't want me to stop."

Seth was quiet, besides his soft moans, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Come on, Seth... Be as loud as you want." Will said quietly. Seth couldn't hold it in. He let out a loud moan as Will changed the pace instantly, quickly jerking him off. Seth was a mess, letting loud grunts and moans out as his hands gripped the wheel. "I'm-I'm gonna...! I'm-! OH FUCK!"

His pants formed a wet spot as he came. He jolted as Will pulled away and he licked his teacher's cum. "I can't believe you." Seth panted. Will laughed before grabbing something in the back seat; Jeans and briefs. Seth rolled his eyes and took them, stepping out from the vehicle to change. "Will, these are... too small. They're tight." He said as he got back in. Will nodded, staring at the outline of his teacher's dick.

The car drive off, neither of them seeing the boy in the truck. A boy they both know well. Jake Fitzgerald.

~~~

After school, Will was going to spend the night at Jake's. After Seth's class, he waited for everyone to be gone before going to his boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Seth said. Will nodded, kissing him. Will walked to the door before turning around and pointing down. Seth looked down, seeing he was hard... again. He groaned as Will laughed, leaving.

Will got in Jake's truck. Will's phone went off and a snapchat was sent to him. It was from Seth. He opened it, seeing a picture of his teacher stroking himself. "Emma sent me a pic." He said to Jake. Jake nodded, obviously unconvinced. "Okay." He said with a devilish grin.

When the boys got to Jake's, Jake informed him his parents weren't home as they threw their bags on the floor. "Wanna play some Basketball?" Jake asked. Will agreed. The boys grabbed their basketball shorts and changed, heading outside. As they played, Jake began sweating and taking off his shirt. Will couldn't help but stare. Jake smirked as he noticed. "Hey, Will." He said as he threw the ball, hitting him in the chest. Will grabbed the ball and dribbled, moving past Jake, but they both tripped over each other, Jake landing on Will.

Will and Jake's eyes met for a quick minute. Will mumbled and told Jake to get off. Jake's leg was between Will's. "Jake, get off me." Will said. Jake could feel Will was getting hard. His leg began moving, rubbing against Will's crotch. Will was getting harder and he ended up shoving Jake off him. Jake laughed and shook his head. "Man, calm down. I won't tell."

Soon, the boys went inside, Will sitting on the couch while Jake went to shower. When Jake returned, it was almost dark. Will saw Jake was only in his towel and he bit his lip. Jake saw Will staring and scoffed, facing him. "Like what you see?" Jake asked. Will looked him in the eyes, flustered. Jake smirked and dropped the towel, making Will gasp. "How about now?" He asked.

Jake grabbed his length and tugged at it, smirking as it got harder. Will couldn't take his eyes off his dick. Jake walked towards Will and sat next to him, placing a hand on his leg. He leaned to hid friend. "You're erection is showing." He mumbled slyly. Will nodded as Jake placed his hand over his clothed dick. "I know about you and Branson. Damn, seeing you two this morning fucked me up. It was hot. I wanted to join in, but I don't know how you'd feel about that." He said as he stroked his friend through his shorts.

"That's what you and Branson do after school, huh? Fuck? Cuz I looked through your phone and texts and there are a lot of pictures of Branson fucking you. Damn, it's hot."

Will rolled his eyes. "For fucks sake, Jake!" He cried before getting on his knees between his friend's legs, taking him in his mouth. Jake moaned with a smile on his face. "Oh, fuck yes, Will!" He cried, thrusting into his mouth.

Jake's toes grabbed Will's shorts and pulled them down. Will pulled off him and took off his shirt, tossing it away. He then slammed their lips together, pulling Jake up to stand. Jake pumped Will's length as Will grabbed a condom from the desk. (Jake has them all over the house.) Jake smirked and took the condom, taking it from the package. Jake threw Will on the couch, putting on the condom. Jake then got on the couch on his knees and picked up Will's legs, aligning himself. He then thrusted into his friend, making him moan.

The two boys moaned loudly, sweating messes within minutes. Will was jerking himself off as Jake fucked him. Jake rubbed his hands over Will's hips, smacking his ass. Will moaned as Jake began thrusting faster. "I'm cumming!" Will yelled. Jake pulled out and pulled the condom off, bending down to suck Will's dick. He sucked as Cum shot into his mouth, swallowing it. Jake kept jerking himself, cumming on the couch. Jake collapsed on his friend, both of them laughing softly.

After a few minutes of silence, Jake looked at Will. "Do you think Branson would ever want to... fuck me?"

"He already does." Will said with a smirk. Jake's eyes widened, Will seeing the happiness in his eyes. "I'll talk to him about it later."

What they didn't know was the computer camera was streaming to someone else.

Seth Branson sat on his bed, naked and covered in his own mess after watching the two boys fuck on his computer. "Well damn." He whispered with a smirk.


End file.
